


Rethink This Decision in the Morning

by ohemgeeitscoley



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Tommy share really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rethink This Decision in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything here, so if the formatting seems off or anything please let me know! Huge thank you to redtoes for looking over this and squishing my nerves about posting it.

The first thing Felicity Smoak noticed when she woke up was the brain shattering pain in her head, followed by the sensation that she was on a boat. Felicity tried to lift herself up, but her arms apparently weren’t having any of it. Felicity laid her head back on her pillow and groaned when the weight on the bed shifted. She felt a hand ghost over her shoulder before pulling some of her hair away from her face, “I think I’m going to puke.” Felicity sputtered out, again trying to lift herself up.

Oliver attempted to stop her movement, “Hey, hey, you’re okay.” Oliver’s voice came out calm and soothing, instantly making Felicity feel more at ease, “Do you want help up?”

Felicity attempted to shake her head no, but realized a little too late what a bad idea that was. Oliver tried, and failed, to hold back laughter as he helped her sit against the headboard. “Stop laughing at me. You could show me some mercy and just arrow me. That’d probably be less painful.”

“No can do, I have a strict no arrowing my girlfriend policy.” Oliver smiled at her, “But lucky for you, I have many years practice on hangover recovery.” Oliver turned to the table next to the bed, quickly grabbing the pills and water bottle that he had placed there the night before. He motioned to Felicity to open her mouth before placing the pills in her mouth and lifting the bottle up to her lips for her to drink.

“Thank you.” Felicity gave him a small smile, “What the hell happened last night?”

“What do you remember?”

“Bits and pieces, but nothing concrete.”

Oliver smiled, a smile that made Felicity’s heart beat slightly faster, “You, Tommy, and about three bottles of tequila happened last night.”

Felicity let out a squeak, “On a scale of 1-10—“Felicity’s sentence trailed off when the door opened and Tommy walked in. Tommy looked like hell, eyes red, hair plastered up in a million different directions, and he reeked. It was then that Felicity began to wonder exactly how she looked, and if maybe the overwhelming smell of alcohol was just Tommy, or if she just hadn’t been able to smell it when it was just herself.

“Well, I feel like shit. How about you?” Tommy plopped down on the bed next to Felicity, and Oliver watched in amusement as Tommy moved around until he was in the exact same position as Felicity.

“My liver and I are currently not on speaking terms, and I’m sort of worried that my head may explode and I mean, that would really suck, because Oliver and I just got this bed set, and its white. Actually, that was probably a really bad idea, what were we thinking? You have fallen asleep with your hood makeup on like three times already this month, and that green is a bitch to get out—“ 

“Felicity, I love you,” Tommy interrupted the blonde girl’s sentence, “But please, please stop talking.”

Felicity nodded her head, offering up a small smile as an apology. The three of them sat in silence after that, which gave Felicity enough time to notice that she was only wearing Oliver’s t-shirt. She probably should have been more mortified about being in a bed with Tommy with a shirt that barely covered the top part of her thighs, but she wasn’t. Oliver’s voice brought her out of her head before she could begin to overanalyze exactly why that was. 

“So, I know how the night ended for the two of you, either one of you want to fill me in on how it started?” Oliver asked.

“Like any good story, my friend, last night started with an angry blonde and a Tommy Merlyn plan.”

“Stop, I don’t believe you. I would never agree to a Tommy Merlyn plan.” Felicity said, turning her head to look at Tommy. 

“Oh, you not only agreed, you took my Tommy Merlyn plan and made it a Merlyn-Smoak production.” 

Felicity laughed, cringing as pulse of pain went through her head, “Oh, ow. Stop. This isn’t funny. Why would either of you let me drink this much?”

Tommy and Oliver both shared a look, silently debating which one was going to continue this conversation. Oliver sighed. He always lost the silent debates.

“What do you remember about last night?”

“I told you, not a lot. Tequila, Tommy, I think there might have been a dance? And something about a toy.”

Oliver nodded, “The toy part was important. It’s sort of what led to the rest of the night.”

“A toy? I don’t even think we actually had a toy. Just talked about a toy. One you and Tommy shared when you were little.”

“Exactly. We were seven. It was my favorite toy. Tommy liked it to. Tommy and I learned that we share really well because of that toy.” Oliver said, looking at Felicity’s face intently, looking for signs of recognition of what he was saying.

“Really well actually. We shared that toy for like seven years. Probably could have shared it forever if it hadn’t been for the fact that the toy was a toy.”

“I’m still really confused on why we are talking about a toy.” Felicity looked between the two of them, noticing that they both seemed to be getting closer to her. Tommy had rolled on to his side and was barely inches away from her. Oliver was his mirror image on the other side of her.

“We aren’t.” Oliver started slowly, “We are talking about how Tommy and I share well.”

Felicity’s eyes went slightly wide as the bits and pieces of what she remembered started falling in place. She didn’t even realize that Tommy had placed his hand on her hip until he squeezed it gently.

“Really well.” Tommy whispered. 

Felicity closed her eyes, “Are you two telling me that I actually got to live out what has probably been a dream sexual fantasy for half of Starling City and I was too drunk to remember it? Because if that’s what you two are telling me, I’m going to kill the both of you.” Felicity opened her eyes up and was confused by the slightly scared look on Oliver and Tommy’s faces. “Oh, not because of the sex. Totally fine with that. More than fine. You guys couldn’t have decided to share well when I was sober? Memories might be nice when I’m old.”

Oliver smiled, “Well, we could fix that.”

Felicity felt the bottom part of her stomach begin to tighten at the look in his eyes. She could also feel the overwhelming desire to start talking bubbling up. She probably would have too, but her brain lost all train of thought when she felt Tommy’s hands slide up under her shirt, while Oliver moved in the opposite direction.

Words could wait until later.

Much later.


End file.
